1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lead frame module, more particularly to a lead frame module for manufacturing light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have gained in popularity in recent years in view of their properties, e.g., relatively long service life, low contamination, low power consumption, etc. and are used in many fields, such as, indicator lamps of electronic devices, LED displays, a variety of lights, traffic signals, and so on. Thus, it is foreseeable that the applications of LEDs in the future would be wider, and accordingly, the demand for LEDs would further increase.
A LED is mainly constituted by a lead frame, a LED chip, some transparent resin for packaging, and so on. The lead frame is provided to function as a support and an electrical connection for the LED chip, and thus, is an indispensable element for the LED.
Furthermore, the LEDs can mainly be divided into two types, i.e., side view type LEDs and top view type LEDs, according to their packaging processes. Since the LEDs packaged according to different processes have different light-emitting directions, the lead frames, which support the LED chips for emitting light, in the two types of LEDs have different structures.
Usually, in order to increase the yield rate of LEDs, the LED packaging process is performed on a plurality of lead frames in a row, and not on a single lead frame, regardless of whether the LEDs are side view type LEDs or top view type LEDs. Thus, a lead frame module integrally formed from a single thin metal sheet by punching and having a plurality of lead frames arranged in a row is commonly used in this field.
For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional lead frame module used in the side view type LEDs, and FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional lead frame module used in the top view type LEDs. In the lead frame module for manufacturing the side view type LEDs, and in the lead frame module for manufacturing top view type LEDs, there are a plurality of lead frames 92, 92′ that are disposed in a row along the length of a locating-hole-providing rail 91, 91′, that are parallel to one another, and that extend respectively from the rail 91, 91′.
Although the conventional lead frame modules are both provided with lead frames arranged in a row to increase the yield rate of LEDs, only about 20% of the thin metal sheets used for manufacturing are effectively utilized. The remaining 80% of the thin metal sheets would be regarded as waste. This is not desirable in this era of limited resources and causes environmental problems during waste disposal.